Ses yeux ont transpercé mon âme
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: "J'ignorais à ce moment que j'allais décevoir mes parents encore une fois en faisant les mauvais choix et en offrant mon cœur à une personne que je n'aurais jamais dû aimer."
1. Prologue

**Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

J'avais toujours cru que mon futur était tracé, que je n'aurais jamais à réfléchir à mes actes ou à mes paroles. J'étais née vampire, pas de sang-pur, non, mais je faisais tout de même partie de l'aristocratie, ce qui m'octroyait des droits et un avenir de plénitude. Dans peu de temps, j'allais pouvoir faire mes premiers pas dans la société des vampires, rencontrer celui qui deviendrait mon mari et vivre normalement. J'aurais dû être cette femme parfaite, mère de famille, épouse aimante et attentionnée mais je dérogeai à la règle le jour où je demandai à mes parents d'intégrer l'Académie Cross. Mon frère y étudiait déjà et tout allait pour le mieux pour lui alors pourquoi pas pour moi ? Cette question avait soulevé de nombreux problèmes et des disputes s'étaient enchaînées, jours après jours jusqu'à la résignation de mes parents. Puisque j'en avais tant envie, pourquoi m'en empêcher ? Mon frère me soutenait, il savait que je pourrais réussir à supporter le sang humain.

En ce jour, j'attendais patiemment le retour de mon frère pour les vacances de Noël. Cette année encore, j'avais été obligée à rester chez nous sous prétexte que mes malaises à répétition seraient gênants pour mon année scolaire. Entendant la porte du manoir s'ouvrir, je me levai du canapé et me rendis dans le hall, accueillant les nouveaux venus avec le sourire. Mon frère n'était pas seul, ses amis l'accompagnaient. Ils venaient souvent passer quelques jours à la maison au début des vacances et cette fois-ci n'était pas une exception. Comme à leur habitude, Senri et Rima semblaient ailleurs, dans leur monde, main dans la main. Ils s'aimaient, ce n'était un secret pour personne mais ils avaient mis du temps avant de comprendre que les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre étaient réciproques. Encore maintenant, ils restaient discrets sur leur amour et se comportaient comme des amis complices, y compris au sein de l'Académie d'après ce que m'avait dit mon frère. Ce dernier ouvrit ses bras avec un grand sourire et je me jetai dedans en riant.

- Tu m'as manqué Akatsuki !

- Toi aussi Callye. Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de très gentil, je t'ai acheté quelque chose.

Il desserra notre étreinte et fouilla dans la poche de son manteau avant d'en sortir un poignard brillant à la lame incrustée d'émeraudes aussi vertes que mes yeux. Je restai bouche-bée devant son cadeau alors que les paroles de mes parents me revenaient en tête. D'après eux, je devais toujours être armée et ne pas compter que sur mon don lors d'un duel contre un Level E ou un autre vampire. Je saisis l'objet délicatement, l'examinant sous tous les angles avant de remercier mon frère qui me fit un clin d'œil. La voix moqueuse d'Hanabusa, notre cousin, retentit et je lui tirai la langue de manière très subtile, ce qui fit rire tout le petit monde. Hanabusa adorait m'embêter, c'était plus fort que lui. Sa popularité auprès des filles ne lui suffisait pas, il devait absolument s'amuser au détriment des autres mais contre moi, il ne gagnait pas à chaque coup.

Ruka leva les yeux au ciel, excédée. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, restant souvent murée dans un silence absolu, imperturbable. Le seul qui pouvait la sortir de son mutisme était Kaname Kuran, un sang-pur, chef des vampires qui étudiaient à l'Académie. Ruka l'aimait, de tout son cœur, à s'en damner mais Kaname ne ressentait rien pour elle, repoussant chacune de ses avances. Voir son amie en détresse brisait souvent le cœur de mon frère qui aurait tout donné pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et lui avouer la grandeur de ses sentiments mais elle restait sourde à tout ce qui ne venait pas de Kaname et quand elle parlait aux autres, c'était souvent parce qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec eux ou parce qu'ils n'avaient pas respecté les ordres du sang-pur. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle finirait par se rendre compte du fait que mon frère éprouvait pour elle des sentiments qui dépassaient l'amitié.

- Mon cadeau te plaît ?

- Bien sûr ! Je vais le prendre avec moi à chacune de mes sorties. Comme ça, nos parents ne pourront plus dire que je ne suis pas en sécurité.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que les armes soient acceptées à l'Académie, rétorqua une voix masculine.

Kaname se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son regard me transperçant comme une épée. Je me retins de m'incliner devant lui, sachant depuis longtemps qu'il ne supportait pas de voir les autres se rabaisser devant son rang de sang-pur. Voyant que je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses paroles, il sourit et s'approcha, me tendant une lettre cachetée qui portait le sceau de l'Académie Cross. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade alors que j'ouvrais l'enveloppe à l'aide de mon poignard, l'utilisant comme un ouvre-lettre. Le courrier stipulait que j'étais reçue à l'Académie pour le restant de l'année scolaire et il était signé par le directeur lui-même. Je relus plusieurs fois les mots qui s'étalaient sous mes yeux puis je relevai la tête vers Akatsuki, cherchant un quelconque signe d'amusement qui aurait prouvé que je venais de tomber dans l'un de leurs pièges mais son visage sérieux me dissuada de poser une question qui aurait été mal vue. Je décidai plutôt de m'adresser à Kaname puisqu'il m'avait donné cette lettre.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir vous accompagner à l'Académie ?

- Tu sais lire, non ? répliqua Hanabusa à la place de Kaname.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard intimidant et notre cousin se mit à déverser un flot d'excuses. Le sang-pur hocha simplement la tête puis il m'apprit que le directeur souhaitait me voir avant la reprise des cours qui avait lieu quelques jours après les fêtes de fin d'année. Mon frère rétorqua que, de toute manière, nous allions rentrer à l'Académie ce jour-même et qu'il était venu chez nous simplement pour venir me chercher. Cela ne semblait pas déranger les autres de s'être déplacés juste pour moi, sans doute parce qu'ils pouvaient prendre l'air sans avoir envie de sauter à la gorge des humains et de boire leur sang si délicieux. Sentant mes canines qui commençaient à me faire mal à la pensée du sang, je secouai ma tête délicatement, chassant mes pensées assoiffées. Je n'étais pourtant pas si impulsive, je savais me contrôler face au sang humain mais à l'Académie, je risquais fort d'être mise à l'épreuve.

Mon frère me laissa le temps de faire mes valises et j'entassai rapidement mes habits à l'intérieur avant de déposer mon poignard dans une des poches secrètes, accompagné d'une fiole remplie de blood tablets, des sortes de comprimés qui se dissolvaient dans de l'eau pour donner au liquide une apparence et un goût proche du sang. Je n'aimais pas trop le sang synthétique mais c'était l'unique moyen de ne pas sacrifier des vies humaines et de donner le change en faisant croire que nous étions aussi humains que les autres. Je jetai un regard circulaire à ma chambre, vérifiant qu'il ne me manquait rien puis je fermai la porte, certaine que mes parents n'allaient sûrement pas y entrer en mon absence. C'était la seule chose qui me rendait un peu triste car ils n'étaient pas là, encore une fois. Cela faisait partie de leurs habitudes mais j'aurais préféré leur dire au revoir avant de m'en aller. Je haussai finalement les épaules et rejoignis mon frère et ses amis. Je remarquai que Kaname n'était déjà plus là mais je ne fis aucun commentaire, laissant Akatsuki prendre ma valise.

L'Académie Cross était un établissement prestigieux où humains et vampires cohabitaient en paix. Les humains ignoraient que les élèves de la Night Class n'étaient pas des êtres aussi mortels qu'eux, pensant simplement qu'ils formaient une élite. Les cours étaient divisés en deux sections : la classe de jour pour les humains et la classe de nuit pour les vampires. La transition entre les deux espèces était assurée par deux élèves appelés chargés de discipline qui passaient leur temps à s'assurer que vampires et humains ne rencontraient aucun problème. Disons surtout qu'ils tentaient d'éviter toute chasse inutile de la part des créatures de la nuit. Je devais bien reconnaître que ces chargés de discipline n'avaient sûrement pas la vie facile avec le comportement infantile d'Hanabusa et le caractère froid et direct de Ruka. Au moins, les autres garantissaient la paix un minimum.

Quand je vis l'Académie, je me sentis toute petite. Elle semblait immense face aux salles de cours que j'avais eues jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les cours de bonne conduite pour l'aristocratie se faisaient en petits groupes de six à huit vampires et généralement, ils étaient ennuyeux à mourir. Ici, j'avais l'impression que j'allais pouvoir m'intéresser à autre chose. Hanabusa fit une remarque en voyant mon air surpris et l'admiration qu'il y avait dans mes yeux. Mon frère rétorqua quelque chose qui les fit tous rire mais j'étais tellement occupée à observer et détailler l'Académie que je ne leur prêtais pas attention. Une jeune fille vint vers nous avec un grand sourire, ses grands yeux bruns brillant de malice. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi lorsque je sentis son odeur et une envie soudaine de boire son sang et de l'en vider me saisit. Je me retins à contrecœur et esquissai un léger sourire. Elle portait l'uniforme noir de la Day Class mais également le brassard des chargés de discipline avec le symbole de l'Académie.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à l'Académie Cross, Callye. Je suis Yuki Cross, la fille adoptive du directeur mais également la chargée de discipline. Zero aurait dû être présent lui aussi mais il est un peu borné et n'apprécie pas complètement les vampires mais tu verras, il se fera vite à ta présence.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre même si un remerciement aurait sûrement été la bienvenue. Je me contentai d'un faible sourire, un peu gênée par son discours. Akatsuki me fit signe de suivre Yuki et malgré ma réticence, je lui emboitai le pas. Les couloirs de l'Académie se ressemblaient tous et j'ignorais comment elle faisait pour se repérer aussi facilement alors que moi-même, une Vampire, avait beaucoup de mal. Il faut dire aussi que c'était la première fois que je venais dans cet établissement alors j'avais du temps devant moi pour me familiariser avec les lieux puisque la reprise des cours n'aurait pas lieu avant deux semaines. Arriver pendant les vacances était un avantage non négligeable mais je ne pouvais pas non plus circuler à ma guise dans l'Académie, étant une Vampire. Contrairement à mon frère et ses amis, la lumière du soleil était moins nocive pour moi, réduisant simplement la puissance de mes pouvoirs sans pour autant me faire de mal.

Yuki ne cessait de parler, commentant chaque coin de couloir, me parlant des cours et des différents professeurs. Avec un peu de chance, je retiendrais peut-être un tiers de ce qu'elle me disait mais je n'étais pas assez concentrée sur ses paroles pour tout saisir. Au pire, il suffirait que je demande à Akatsuki un ou deux petits détails supplémentaires pour ne pas être perdue. La chargée de discipline était pleine d'entrain, continuant son monologue, ce qui m'arrangeait assez. Je n'avais pas à réfléchir sur ce que je pourrais dire ou non, me contentant de jeter des coups d'œil à ce qui retenait parfois mon attention. Nous croisâmes plusieurs élèves occupés à discuter tranquillement, trainant des valises derrière eux alors qu'ils s'en allaient de l'Académie pour les vacances. Certains pensionnaires nous regardaient passer en chuchotant mais aucun ne tenta de venir me parler. Nous arrivâmes au bureau du directeur et Yuki toqua doucement, attendant l'ordre d'entrer qui arriva dans la seconde.

Kaien Cross semblait tendu, son regard posé sur des parchemins étalés devant lui. Il releva la tête et sourit en nous voyant entrer, rassemblant les feuilles en un tas ordonné alors que Yuki fermait la porte. Je n'arrivais pas à voir ce que devait éprouver le directeur à ce moment précis car les verres de ses lunettes me cachaient son regard. Mes parents disaient souvent que les yeux représentaient les miroirs de l'âme, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux et celle du directeur m'était inaccessible. Il me fit signe de m'assoir mais je restai debout, sur mes gardes. J'ignorais pourquoi mais mon instinct me disait que j'étais en présence d'un prédateur, d'un chasseur et je n'allais pas m'opposer à cette conscience qui m'avait été utile de nombreuses fois durant mon enfance. Il soupira discrètement puis remonta ses lunettes sur son nez alors qu'elles glissaient. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux dorés comme l'ambre brillant d'intelligence.

- Bienvenue à l'Académie, Callye. Je suis heureux d'accueillir une nouvelle élève ici, et encore plus parce que tu es une vampire.

- Je vous remercie pour votre confiance, monsieur le directeur.

- Si tu te comportes comme ton frère, je pense que je n'aurai pas de souci à me faire concernant ton comportement vis-à-vis des humains. Il te faudra sans doute un peu de temps pour apprendre à te familiariser avec les lieux et la proximité de tant d'humains mais je suis certain que tu réussiras. Tu partages une chambre avec Jenifael et Selena au pavillon du soleil.

- Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire que je vais étudier le jour avec les humains ? demandai-je avec perplexité.

- Ton frère m'a beaucoup parlé de tes capacités à te fondre dans une foule sans te faire repérer. Le soleil ne nuit pas à ta santé et tu arrives à contrôler ta soif. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que cette Académie représente un équilibre entre les humains et les vampires. Ta présence chez les humains pourrait être une avancée dans la paix entre nos deux espèces.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire, fronçant seulement les sourcils. Ma conscience se manifesta encore une fois, m'informant que j'étais en train de devenir un pion. Dans un sens, je n'aimais pas cette idée de mettre en danger plusieurs humains qui n'avaient rien demandé mais de l'autre côté, je voulais savoir au fond de moi jusqu'où j'étais capable d'aller, quelles étaient mes limites. Et comme Akatsuki n'était pas étranger à cette affaire, il fallait que je puisse faire confiance au jugement du directeur. Il n'aurait jamais mis ses élèves en danger s'il n'était pas sûr de moi. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire ce que je pensais quand quelqu'un fit irruption dans le bureau du directeur, claquant fortement la porte contre le mur. C'était le deuxième chargé de discipline, je le voyais à son brassard. Ses yeux gris flamboyaient de colère et étaient fixés sur le directeur.

- Vous avez osé faire ça ! Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je m'en aille ? Me faire escorter des vampires n'était pas suffisant, il a fallu que vous en ameniez une dans la classe de jour !

- Zero, cette jeune fille est capable de s'adapter.

- Jusqu'au moment où elle aura tellement faim qu'elle tuera tous ceux qui seront sur son chemin. Je vais régler le problème dès maintenant !

Il me lança un regard dégoûté avant de sortir une arme de sa poche, un pistolet qui n'était sûrement pas qu'un simple jouet. Je me tendis, prête à me défendre, un rictus agacé sur mes lèvres. Il voulait me défier ? Il n'allait pas être déçu ! Je fermai brièvement les yeux, puisant au fond de moi, ranimant cette flamme dans le creux de mes reins. Aussitôt, mes mains s'embrasèrent d'un feu rougeoyant qui fit reculer le chargé de discipline. J'y mettais beaucoup de volonté pour éviter que mon brasier ne s'éteigne car mon don avait du mal à bien tenir en pleine journée. J'avais eu le temps de le développer grâce à mon frère qui possédait le même que moi et qui m'avait enseigné beaucoup de choses pour bien m'en servir. J'entendis la détente de l'arme du dénommé Zero mais la balle ne partit pas car Yuki se plaça devant lui, dos à moi, les bras écartés comme pour me protéger.

- Zero ! Laisse-la tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait ! Elle a besoin d'une chance, elle n'est pas méchante. Elle pourra vivre normalement avec nous.

- Dans ce cas-là, il est hors de question que je m'occupe d'elle. Si elle a des ennuis, ce sera son problème et non le mien. J'en ai assez de devoir aider des gens qui n'ont rien d'humains et qui passent leur temps à prendre des vies.

- Je ne suis pas une Level E, répliquai-je. Je ne m'attaque pas aux innocents simplement par plaisir.

Les Level E étaient des vampires devenus fous suite à leur soif de sang. Certains étaient des humains à la base, des humains transformés en vampires par des sang-purs qui n'avaient aucun remord à les condamner à une vie où ils seraient traqués puis tués par les Hunter, les Chasseurs de Level E. Je n'aimais pas ces vampires, ils avaient plusieurs fois failli prendre la vie de mon frère. Entendre le chargé de discipline me comparer à l'un de ces fous me donnait envie de le coller contre le mur et de le réduire à l'état de cadavre mais je me retins. Le directeur m'accordait sa confiance, Akatsuki aussi alors je n'allais pas céder face à une telle provocation.

- Je t'ai à l'œil, la nouvelle. Un seul faux pas et tu mourras.

Il quitta le bureau du directeur sans un regard en arrière alors que je résorbais mon feu. Yuki s'excusa mais je secouai la tête, ailleurs, ne pensant déjà plus à mon altercation avec Zero. Kaien me souhaita bonne chance pour mon année et je le remerciai avant de sortir à la suite de sa fille adoptive. Elle me fit traverser plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver à ma chambre où mes deux colocataires étaient déjà présentes. Elles ignoraient ma nature de vampire, ce qui était une bonne chose mais j'allais devoir faire très attention pour ne pas leur paraître étrange. L'une d'entre elles était en train de brosser sa longue chevelure noire, exposant son point de vue sur un certain bal de Noël alors que la seconde secouait vivement la tête, les bras croisés, ses yeux verts plissés en signe de mécontentement.

- Tous les ans, c'est la même chose Selena. Les filles de la Day Class se pavanent et les garçons de la Night Class les ignorent complètement. A chaque fois, elles finissent en larmes et c'est la pagaille.

- Peut-être que ça changera cette année, Jenifael. Je suis certaine que les mentalités évolueront. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ces abrutis de vampires ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient des idoles auprès des filles.

Yuki m'avait dit que mes colocataires connaissaient beaucoup de choses sur la Night Class et sur les vampires. Toutes les deux avaient subi des pertes à cause de créatures comme moi et c'était pour cette raison que je devais rester discrète le plus possible sur ma nature. La dénommée Selena finit de se coiffer, rassemblant ses cheveux en un chignon parfait puis elle se rendit compte de ma présence et se tourna vers moi, ses yeux bleus électriques me dévisageant de haut en bas. Jenifael fut plus courtoise, m'accueillant avec un léger sourire timide, entortillant une mèche blonde autour de ses doigts. Elle semblait intimidée par ma présence, ce qui m'étonna. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de faire du mal aux autres ou d'être terrifiante mais je ne préférai pas en savoir plus, haussant simplement les sourcils. Yuki perçut mon malaise et fit les présentations avant de préciser que j'étais au courant pour le secret de la Night Class. Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, devant rejoindre Zero puis elle nous laissa toutes les trois. Je restai silencieuse, pensant que nous aurions le temps de faire connaissance plus tard. Au fond de ma tête, ma conscience s'était encore une fois réveillée, m'informant que mon année n'allait pas être calme. J'ignorais à ce moment que j'allais décevoir mes parents encore une fois en faisant les mauvais choix et en offrant mon cœur à une personne que je n'aurais jamais dû aimer.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Allongée dans la baignoire, les yeux ouverts malgré l'eau autour de moi, je réfléchissais. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête ma petite altercation avec Zero, revoyant sans cesse son regard plein de dégoût et de colère. Yuki avait dit qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup les Vampires mais il y avait autre chose, j'en étais certaine. Comment expliquer autrement cette détresse informulée qu'il semblait ressentir ? Sans doute était-il comme Selena et Jenifael, il avait dû subir des pertes importantes à cause de personnes de mon espèce. D'un autre côté, je n'y étais pour rien, je n'avais pas demandé à naître et encore moins au sein d'une famille où boire le sang des autres était considéré comme quelque chose de normal. Plongeant encore plus profondément dans mes pensées, j'entendis à peine les coups toqués à la porte et les remarques de mes deux colocataires qui souhaitaient à tous prix prendre la place. Quand je pris conscience de leurs plaintes répétées, j'émergeais enfin de l'eau, fermant les paupières au moment où ma peau entrait en contact avec l'air ambiant, me faisant frissonner. Je m'enveloppai dans une grande serviette de bain avant de vider la baignoire et de la nettoyer rapidement, lui rendant un aspect brillant. Je séchai mes cheveux entre deux serviettes en éponge, me débarrassant du maximum d'eau avant de m'habiller et de céder à la place à Selena.

Comme nous étions en pleine période de vacances, l'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire et je l'avais laissé suspendu dans l'armoire, revêtant seulement une jupe rouge et un haut style corset dans les mêmes tons. Akatsuki affirmait souvent que je n'étais pas faite pour porter du rouge et que cela jurait avec mes cheveux roux mais je ne l'écoutais jamais, faisant la sourde oreille quand il commençait à me critiquer. Je soupirai avant d'aller m'observer d'un œil critique dans le miroir. Mes boucles rousses retombaient en cascades sur mes épaules, mettant en valeur mon visage fin et mes yeux verts sous lesquels des cernes pointaient peu à peu. Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, ayant peur à chaque moment de me laisser porter par mes instincts de Vampire en attaquant mes deux colocataires. Bien sûr, j'allais devoir m'appliquer pour avoir confiance en moi et me reposer si je tenais à ne pas m'endormir en cours à la reprise. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'avoir accepté de venir ici contre l'avis de mes parents même si mon frère et le directeur m'accordaient leur confiance.

Je mis mes bottes et glissai mon poignard dans une poche cachée de ma jupe, prenant garde au fait que Jenifael était là. Si je voulais éviter au maximum les questions indiscrètes, il valait mieux pour moi faire profil bas. J'attrapai une veste noire dans mes affaires puis déclarai que j'allais faire un tour dans l'Académie pour me familiariser avec les lieux. Jenifael hocha la tête distraitement, plongée dans un livre et je sortis doucement avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Les couloirs étaient vides à cette heure-ci et mes pas résonnaient sur le marbre avec tellement de bruit que j'avais l'impression que je pouvais réveiller tout le monde juste en marchant. Je parcourus plusieurs endroits différents, m'arrêtant à certains moments pour détailler mon environnement puis je voulus faire marche arrière mais je me rendis compte que j'avais déjà oublié le chemin pour retourner à ma chambre. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je me détendis, essayant de lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas sombrer dans la panique la plus totale. J'étais une Vampire, tout allait bien se passer. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait personne ici pour m'indiquer le chemin. Même si pour l'instant, il n'y avait effectivement personne.

Je m'adossai à un mur, pestant contre moi-même et contre ma malchance qui n'en finissait pas. Quand on écoutait les humains, les Vampires étaient des êtres charismatiques quoiqu'un peu effrayants, dotés d'une force et d'une rapidité inégalables ainsi que d'un sens pratique très enviable. A part la rapidité, je n'avais pas grand-chose, arrivant à peine à me débrouiller, n'ayant pas assez de force à l'état pur pour me protéger toute seule. Certes, j'avais mon don qui consistait à contrôler le feu comme Akatsuki mais ce n'était pas ça qui me permettrait de me repérer dans l'Académie. Comme à chaque fois que je me sentais perdue ou déstabilisée, des flammes se mirent à briller aux bouts de mes doigts et je les éteignis rapidement, redoutant de découvrir un humain à l'autre bout du couloir. Je soupirai puis me laissai glisser le long du mur avant de m'écrouler par terre, fermant les yeux en comptant jusqu'à cent et en tentant de me remémorer le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Callye ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? me demanda soudain Yuki en arrivant.

- Je suis perdue, avouai-je sans honte. Je n'arrive pas à me repérer ici.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, l'Académie est immense pour quelqu'un qui vient à peine d'arriver. Tu souhaitais sans doute retourner à ta chambre.

- C'était ma première idée mais je ne vais pas passer mon temps là-bas alors qu'il fait beau. Puis-je me rendre au pavillon de la Lune ou est-ce interdit pour moi aussi ?

- Je l'ignore et j'admets ne pas avoir demandé au directeur… Nous pouvons l'interroger toutes les deux, comme ça je t'y emmènerai directement s'il accepte.

Elle m'entraina dans les différents couloirs sans s'arrêter un seul instant et j'abandonnai à chercher des points de repère. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte du bureau directorial, nous croisâmes Zero qui en sortait. Son regard gris se fit plus dur et il me toisa avec beaucoup de hargne, la main posée sur son pistolet anti-vampire, les dents serrées. Je le défiai d'un coup d'œil, insensible au coup de coude de Yuki qui me recommandait sans doute de faire attention et de ne pas le provoquer. Le chargé de discipline s'éloigna finalement, tirant un soupir soulagé à sa collègue qui me poussa en avant pour me faire entrer dans le bureau du directeur Cross. Ce dernier avait l'air songeur, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées et je me sentis gênée de le déranger alors qu'il avait sûrement beaucoup de choses importantes à faire. Yuki lui expliqua ma demande et il posa sur moi son regard toujours aussi indéchiffrable derrière ses verres de lunettes.

- Je comprends ton envie Callye et je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'interdirais l'accès à la Night Class alors que ton frère y est. Je te conseillerai juste d'être prudente et de ne pas te faire voir des autres élèves de la Day Class afin d'éviter des problèmes.

- Je n'ai pas prévu de mettre tout le monde au courant de ma différence, monsieur le directeur. Je vous remercie pour votre attention.

- Tu devrais également profiter du temps restant avant la reprise des cours pour te reposer. Tu avais déjà mauvaise mine hier mais c'est pire aujourd'hui. N'aurais-tu pas dormi ?

- J'avais peur de m'en prendre à Jenifael et Selena. Je n'ai pas confiance en moi, contrairement à vous.

- Apprends à faire le vide dans ta tête et tout se passera bien.

Alors que nous allions sortir de son bureau, Kaien ajouta qu'il aurait besoin de s'entretenir avec Kaname, ce qui sembla surprendre Yuki qui hocha quand même la tête de manière affirmative. Elle referma la porte puis me montra le chemin jusqu'à la Night Class avant de me laisser seule devant le pavillon de la Lune. J'entrai avec le plus de discrétion possible, sursautant quand la porte grinça sur ses gonds. Un vieil individu attendait à l'entrée du pavillon des Vampires et il m'observa longuement avant de déclarer que je pouvais entrer. Arrivée dans le hall, je remarquai que le pavillon de la Lune était bien plus beau et luxueux que celui du Soleil, comme si tout devait refléter la différence entre les deux espèces. Un large et long escalier menait à l'étage supérieur mais j'attendis sur l'un des fauteuils, me calant confortablement sur l'un d'eux en attendant que quelqu'un arrivât. Ce fut Kaname qui se pointa le premier, me faisant sursauter en posant sa main sur ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et me remis sur pied avant de m'éloigner de lui, calmant les battements précipités de mon cœur. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du sang-pur alors qu'il croisait les bras en me fixant de son regard impénétrable.

- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas un Hunter, Callye. Tu serais déjà morte sans même avoir pu te défendre.

- Je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord. L'odeur du sang humain m'aurait sans doute réveillé. Et puis, je suis en sécurité à l'Académie, non ?

- Pas entièrement. Je suis prêt à parier que tu as déjà rencontré Kiryu et si c'est le cas alors tu devrais savoir qu'il déteste les Vampires.

Il parlait de Zero avec tellement de dégoût que je me surpris à me demander s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux comme une sorte de haine réciproque. Je haussai les épaules avant de reprendre place sur le fauteuil, lui apprenant que le directeur souhaitait le voir. Il esquissa une grimace agacée puis me tourna le dos avant de se diriger vers la sortie du hall. Au dernier moment, il se retourna, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange.

- Tu devrais faire attention à toi, Callye. Ton sang pourrait attirer les Vampires Levels E aussi facilement que celui d'un humain.

Il partit définitivement sur ces paroles sibyllines, me laissant une impression d'incompréhension. Je me frottai les yeux d'une main, chassant la fatigue qui commençait déjà à s'accumuler. Avec un peu de chance, les autres finiraient par descendre à leur tour, ce n'était plus qu'une simple question de temps. Je finis par m'endormir dans le fauteuil, rejoignant les bras de Morphée, replongeant dans mes souvenirs d'enfance en compagnie de mes parents.

_Ma mère jouait doucement du piano, effleurant les touches de ses longs doigts alors que je la regardais avec de grands yeux émerveillés, assise à ses côtés sur le petit banc en bois. Elle était douée, tout le monde le disait quand des invités venaient à la maison. La musique semblait être une seconde nature chez elle et elle me faisait partager sa passion avec beaucoup de patience, riant face à mes tentatives d'apprentissage très désastreuses. Elle me montra les différentes notes de musique et me fit répéter plusieurs fois le morceau avec un sourire encourageant. Elle m'arrêta soudain dans mon élan et m'obligea à monter dans ma chambre, affolée par quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Ses yeux verts semblables aux miens se posèrent au-dehors alors qu'elle s'activait pour me sortir des feuilles et un stylo, me demandant d'écrire des phrases alors qu'elle s'asseyait brutalement sur mon lit pour une dictée. J'entendais son cœur battre très rapidement mais elle se calma en vitesse et son souffle reprit un rythme lent quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée alors que mon père entrait d'une démarche furieuse, la main levée vers ma mère._

_- Le piano n'était pas couvert. Je suppose que tu as encore essayé d'initier notre fille à cette idiotie. C'est une Vampire de l'Aristocratie, elle doit être éduquée pour devenir une bonne épouse, soumise et cultivée. Je n'accepte pas les distractions que tu lui offres._

_- Ce n'est qu'une petite fille, rétorqua ma mère en se levant et en se plaçant devant moi. Elle a besoin de respirer comme tous les enfants de son âge. Ce n'est pas en l'obligeant à devenir parfaite que tu feras d'elle celle qu'elle doit être._

_- Décidément, tu as une très mauvaise influence sur nos enfants ! Est-ce que je dois aussi te séparer de Callye au même titre qu'Akatsuki ? Notre fils se porte bien mieux depuis qu'il suit les cours du précepteur et il serait temps de faire la même chose pour elle._

_- Je ne te laisserai pas faire d'elle un jouet ! Callye ne mérite pas l'avenir que tu lui réserves !_

_Le bruit d'une gifle me fit lever la tête vers ma mère et je vis qu'elle tremblait, n'apercevant que son dos. Il venait encore une fois de la frapper parce qu'elle avait osé s'opposer à lui. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas utilisé son don qui consistait à manipuler le feu car il aurait pu lui faire encore plus de mal. D'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre et mon grand frère entra dans ma chambre, s'interposant entre nos parents. Nous n'avions que deux ans d'écart mais il se comportait comme si c'était lui le responsable de ma vie._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous disputer ? Vous ne voyez pas que c'est injuste pour nous ! Viens Callye, on s'en va !_

_Il m'avait tendu la main et nous étions partis, nos parents réagissant à peine en nous voyant sortir. Ou du moins, notre père restant stoïque alors que notre mère s'effondrait à genoux en pleurant. Akatsuki connaissait le chemin jusque chez notre cousin, Hanabusa Aido, et il nous y avait emmenés. Nous y avions passé la nuit sous la protection de notre tante et de notre oncle puis nos parents étaient revenus nous chercher, s'excusant pour le dérangement. A partir de ce jour, peu de choses avaient changé, si ce n'est que notre mère avait arrêté de partager des moments de complicité avec nous, devenant plus froide et plus autoritaire, nous faisant regretter la mère douce et aimante que nous préférions. Mon frère, de son côté, avait continué à s'exercer au piano quand il n'y avait personne à part moi à la maison et j'aimais l'entendre jouer, me rappelant sans cesse ces instants révolus où j'avais appris à effleurer moi aussi les touches de l'instrument pour en sortir quelques notes._

Mal installée sur le fauteuil, je me réveillai, croyant encore entendre la mélodie que mon frère jouait autrefois. Secouant la tête pour finir de sortir de mon sommeil, je me rendis compte que ce que je prenais pour une impression était bien réel et je montai alors dans les étages, me laissant guider par la musique. J'entrouvris délicatement une porte, découvrant alors Akatsuki assis sur un tabouret en bois, les yeux fermés, porté par ce qu'il jouait. Je restai là à l'observer un long moment avant d'entrer dans la pièce pour manifester ma présence. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, souriant doucement alors que je le rejoignais. Quand il eut fini, je posai la tête sur son épaule et l'enlaçai, luttant contre la mélancolie qui menaçait de me submerger en un rien de temps. Il s'en rappelait sans doute, lui aussi, de notre enfance et des disputes incessantes entre nos parents. Mon frère était un mélange des deux, possédant les cheveux roux de notre mère et les yeux ambrés de notre père alors que moi, je n'étais que le portrait de notre mère.

- Tout serait plus simple si nous étions humains, soupira mon frère. Pas d'ennuis pour nous nourrir, pas de problèmes d'aristocratie ou de bonne tenue. Nous aurions une liberté totale de mouvements sans nous soucier de faire du mal aux autres.

- Sauf que vous êtes nés Vampires, répliqua Ruka avec froideur. On ne peut pas changer notre nature alors apprenez à vivre avec. Imaginez un peu ce que pourrait dire Kaname avec son sang-pur.

Je me détachai de mon frère et la regardai droit dans les yeux, retenant mon envie de lui dire tout ce que je pensais. J'aimerais tellement lui faire comprendre qu'elle rêvait, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais entrer dans les bonnes grâces du chef de la Night Class parce qu'il ne la voyait que comme un pion, tout comme il considérait les autres. Mon frère, lui, serait capable de la rendre heureuse mais elle l'ignorait, passant son temps à tout lui reprocher comme s'il était responsable de ses maux et de l'éloignement de Kaname. Akatsuki se leva de son tabouret et serra brièvement ma main dans la sienne avant de me conseiller de retourner au pavillon du Soleil. Nous n'étions pourtant qu'en fin de matinée mais il avait peur que mes colocataires se posassent trop de questions. Je l'embrassai sur la joue, souhaitai vaguement une bonne journée à Ruka puis prit le chemin de la Day Class, oubliant complètement de demander à mon frère le chemin vers ma chambre. A peine fus-je arrivée au pavillon du Soleil que je me rappelais que je ne savais pas où aller. A vrai dire, le seul chemin qui me revenait en tête était celui pour me rendre au bureau du directeur.

A bouts de nerfs, je sortis de l'Académie, me rendant en ville sans prévenir personne. J'en avais assez d'être si peu douée alors que j'étais une Vampire. Certains habitants me regardaient passer avec suspicion mais je ne faisais pas attention à eux, me dirigeant vers un bar que je connaissais un peu pour y être allée avec mes parents. En entrant, je m'installai près d'une fenêtre, arrêtant un serveur qui passait par là. Il me lança un coup d'œil surpris, me demandant si j'avais l'âge de consommer. Je ne répondis pas, sortant simplement un peu d'argent de ma veste que je lui tendis. J'avais toujours du liquide sur moi au cas où et dans cette situation, il me servait bien. L'alcool que le serveur m'apporta ne réussit pas à me changer les idées, les embrouillant simplement. Les souvenirs de mon enfance revenaient et avec eux, les multiples disputes de mes parents et la tristesse de mon frère face à Ruka qui refusait d'admettre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis si longtemps. Je recommandai plusieurs verres mais le gérant finit par me mettre dehors, prétextant qu'une gamine n'avait pas à venir se saouler dans un bar. Je me retins de me jeter à son cou et de répliquer qu'en ayant dix-sept ans, je n'étais plus une gamine.

Les Vampires tenant bien l'alcool, j'errai dans les rues, observant le soleil qui brillait bien fort dans le ciel. Le début d'après-midi n'était pas très chaud et mes vêtements n'arrivaient pas à me réchauffer. Alors que j'allais prendre le chemin du retour pour l'Académie, j'aperçus une ombre avec deux yeux rouges à quelques pas de là. Aussitôt, mon esprit s'éclaircit et je me mis en chasse, comprenant qu'il y avait un Level E dans les parages. Ce n'était pas le moment de le laisser s'en prendre à la population alors que les humains étaient de pauvres innocents. Je me précipitai sur ses traces, me guidant avec mon odorat, le repérant un peu plus loin. Il dût sentir ma présence car son pas se fit plus rapide et il s'enfonça dans le dédale des rues. Pestant contre lui, je m'engageai à sa suite, continuant à courir malgré le froid qui se faisait de plus en plus intense. Ma jupe n'était pas très pratique mais je ne pouvais pas attendre, je devais m'en débarrasser. Je retrouvai sa présence dans des ruelles abandonnées et je m'avançai doucement, aux aguets.

Quand il voulut me prendre par surprise, je dégainai mon poignard, l'acculant contre le mur en pressant la lame contre sa gorge, mon corps brûlant d'une soif violente de sang. Le Level E me parut bien plus raisonné que la plupart de ceux de son espèce et le doute m'envahit soudain. Il profita de ce moment d'inattention de ma part pour se dégager de mon emprise, écartant le poignard d'un revers habile de la main, ignorant la coupure qu'il venait de se faire. Il fit tomber mon arme au sol et en profita pour faire de moi sa proie, me plaquant contre le mur comme je l'avais fait avec lui un peu plus tôt. Je tentai de me débattre mais il avait une force bien supérieure à la mienne, à mon plus grand désespoir. Ses crocs se posèrent sur mon cou et sans prévenir, il transperça ma chair, me faisant hurler à pleins poumons alors que mon sang coulait dans sa gorge. Une violente salve de colère surgit brutalement, libérant mon don à une puissance bien supérieure à celle qu'il avait d'habitude en pleine journée. Des brûlantes flammes m'entourèrent, écartant le Level E qui grogna de douleur alors que sa peau roussissait sous l'effet de mon feu. La main posée sur mon cou, je lui lançai un regard noir avant de ramasser mon poignard et de le lui lancer en plein cœur, ce qu'il ne réussit pas à éviter. Son corps retomba en poussière sur le sol et de la ruelle alors que je me sentais partir, m'évanouissant.

Ce fut la voix de mon frère qui me tira de ma léthargie, ainsi que la sensation de chaleur que je ressentais. Ouvrant les yeux, je découvris que je me trouvais dans ma chambre, dans le pavillon du Soleil. Akatsuki veillait sur moi malgré le jour qui brillait au-dehors et il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que je venais de me réveiller. Le directeur se tenait près de lui, anxieux et un sourire éclaira sous visage quand il observa à son tour que je ne dormais plus. Par chance, Jenifael et Selena n'étaient pas là. Elles auraient sans doute posé beaucoup de questions en voyant un garçon de la Night Class dans notre chambre et par pur hasard, elles semblaient ailleurs. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en trombe et Yuki entra, s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle.

- Tu es réveillée Callye ? Tu nous as fait une grande peur, le sais-tu ? Quand ton frère a débarqué en te portant dans ses bras, évanouie, la gorge percée, j'ai cru que tu étais morte !

Instinctivement, je portai la main à mon cou, effleurant les marques de crocs qui tiraillaient ma peau. Je l'avais échappé belle et je n'étais plus du tout disposée à sortir de l'Académie sans bonne raison. Akatsuki m'embrassa sur le front avant de partir, me conseillant d'être le plus prudente possible à l'avenir. Yuki décida de l'accompagner jusqu'au pavillon de la Lune pour discuter avec Kaname qui était déjà rentré de son entretien avec le directeur. Ce dernier était encore dans la chambre quand ils furent sortis et il s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit, me dévisageant longuement avant de parler.

- Ce que tu as fait été risqué. Les Levels E sont très puissants et tu devrais pourtant le savoir.

- J'ai pensé un instant que j'aurais la force de le battre mais je suis une incapable.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté l'Académie ?

- Ce n'est pas interdit, aux dernières nouvelles, répliquai-je vivement.

- Non, je l'admets. Mais si je demande aux étudiants de rester ici, ce n'est pas pour rien. La ville la plus proche regorge de Vampires et de Levels E, comme tu as pu le constater. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à aller là-bas ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis qu'une incapable. Nous représentons la grâce, la force, la perfection. Nous ne dépendons de personne si ce n'est du Conseil des Vampires et les hautes familles de sang-pur. Je ne suis rien de tout cela, je passe mon temps à être trop différente. Vous vous rendez compte que j'étais dans l'incapacité de retrouver ma chambre ? Vous imaginez si ça venait à se savoir ? Une Vampire perdue au sein de la fameuse Académie Cross ! Mes parents m'en voudraient de ternir ainsi leur image.

Penser à eux me fit soudain l'effet d'une douche froide et, sans prévenir, j'éclatai en sanglots, cachant mon visage dans mes mains. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, le directeur ne prit pas la fuite, bien au contraire. Il me serra dans ses bras comme l'aurait fait Akatsuki, affirmant qu'il me fallait simplement du temps pour m'habituer à toutes ces nouveautés. Il ajouta que le fait d'être Vampire ne devait pas m'empêcher d'être celle que je souhaitais être. Il murmura tout bas que j'étais bien plus humaine que certains Hunter et que je devais être fière de cette humanité. Quand je finis par me calmer, il sécha mes larmes et se leva, me recommandant encore une fois de me reposer. Juste avant de franchir la porte, il me dit que si j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, il était là. Je le remerciai faiblement avant de me rallonger, me demandant comment aurait été mon enfance si mon père s'était comporté comme le directeur. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Jenifael et Selena revinrent en riant et me découvrirent en train de me réveiller. J'avais arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où j'avais dû rouvrir les yeux dans la journée. Les yeux pétillant de malice, Jenifael m'annonça qu'une grande fête allait avoir lieu à Noël. Mais qui disait fête, disait bal et je n'avais franchement pas envie de danser. Je risquais plus de me donner en spectacle, ce qui n'était pas vraiment ce que j'espérais. Soupirant, je me laissai retomber sur mes oreillers, pensant que rien ne pouvait être pire. Encore une fois, je fis erreur, le pire n'était pas encore arrivé.


End file.
